


White Horse

by ShortyWasHotLikeAToaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyWasHotLikeAToaster/pseuds/ShortyWasHotLikeAToaster
Summary: Songfic. She thought he was everything. She was wrong; she paid for it in the worst ways. One sided Dramione. Reposted from FF.Net
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> I have reposted this from my FF.Net account. I have updated some of the paragraphs, added a few details here and there. I am attempting to come back into writing. We will see where it goes. Hope you enjoy. Criticism is welcomed.
> 
> White Horse by Taylor Swift  
> Harry Potter and characters by J.K. Rowling

Hermione sat outside her window on the top of her roof. She had been crying for a little over an hour now. Her eyes were puffy from rubbing her sleeve on them again and again. She was sick of crying, but the tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop them, everytime she thought she was done, the pain came back and it hurt all over again. She wished there was a spell that would make them stop. If there wasn’t a spell, there was probably a potion. However, she knew well enough that she was in no shape to attempt potion making. Perhaps she could Obliviate herself, or rather have someone do it for her but she felt stupid asking someone for that favor. Her mother had told her it would be hard, losing a guy you love always does. Hermione didn't lose him though; no he was never hers to begin with.He had lied... about everything. Every single thing he had ever said to her had been a lie. She probably should have seen it coming, yet she couldn't regret it. She had wanted it; she had needed it and now look at her. Hermione couldn't even bring herself to look at Ron or Harry. They had both been right, she should've known. She was stupid for having believed anything he said to her. But as they say, love makes you do funny things. 

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause  
I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

She didn't trust him at first either, but once she got to know him, well it was hard to refuse. His almost shy way of approaching her in the library. His kind words about her love of books. Of course she fell for it. He made her feel special. She loved spending time with him. She had been glad he was so forceful, in a way, about making her spend time with him. Hermione was glad he had shown her all the wonders of the magical world. Sure she had read all about it, but she never thought she would have been able to experience it, especially with someone as great as he was. He gave her thoughtful gifts. But that wasn’t all, Hermione was not materialistic by any means. The gifts ranged from materials to experiences to thought invoking conversations. He was her equal in academics. It was...refreshing, it was… great. No…he wasn't great, he was the worst. He had hurt her in the worst way and for all the wrong reasons. She couldn't understand how someone who had seemed so perfect could hurt her so bad. Perhaps that was her downfall. She had been so blind sided by his kindness that she forgot how mean he could be. She forgot how easily he could hurt her with words along. 

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't like him growing up and never liked him until a day when he was noticeably nicer. That wasn't the day she fell head over heels for him, but it made her think that people did change. Oh how she wished she was right. How badly she wanted him to be the man she had come to find. She gave him a chance, she asked him why he was being nice but he simply said he did some growing up over the summer. People did change, didn’t they? It was unlikely he would put up with her for a joke. Decent people didn’t do that, right? It was during that school year that everything changed. Ron and Harry were clearly against it, she couldn't hang out with their childhood rival and they warned her repeatedly to be careful. Hermione however, told them to grow up, that there was no harm in hanging out with him and making friendships. So they all agreed not to talk about the subject. They went to one of the dances the school was holding together, Valentine’s Day, no less. It was amazing. She had felt beautiful, HE made her feel beautiful. Hermione had loved every minute of it and couldn't get enough of him. Perhaps that's when she should've put a stop on it. When something is too good, perhaps there's something too wrong about it. School came and went, and suddenly, they were spending the summer together. She had chosen to spend time with him over her best friends. They had just begun to accept him into her life. They were no longer hurling insults at him. She was happy. 

_Maybe I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
My mistake I didnt know to be in love you has to fight to have the upper hand.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

Hermione was in love. She had given him her most precious gift. She thought it would last. It was supposed last... She should have known, oh how she had known. His father found out, of course he did. Not only did Lucius Malfoy verbally and emotionally hurt Hermione with his words, but Draco turned on her as well. He called her all those horrible names and said it was all a joke, watched as she broke down in front of him. He said never actually loved her. It was a bet…a game. If he could convince Hermione he was in love with her, well he would win an undisputed amount of money. She was angry. She was hurt. His father laughed while he continued to verbally hurt her. She couldn’t remember what spells she used that night, but she made sure Draco wouldn't talk to her ever again. She felt better in the moment but now...all she wanted was his arms around her again. During the past year he had always found ways to make her smile and laugh during her most stressful days. Now there was no one to comfort her. No one comforts the fool in love. 

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

School came around again. Harry and Ron were glad she had seen the light; however, they were angry at Draco about it. They were beyond angry. They had hurt her; it was easy to see she wasn't the same. They didn’t throw it back in her face, but she knew they were happy. She was glad they did their best to keep her spirits high. However, every time she saw Draco, her heart all over again. Draco was with Pansy. He would still look at Hermione like he used to. She couldn't help hoping he would ask for forgiveness and ask her to come back. He was noticeably quiet around them, but then again perhaps he was just ignoring them like he always had. Hermione was glad. As long as she didn’t have to hear his voice, in that kind tone, she could do this. She could make it through the heartbreak. She could move on. 

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

He did want her back, of course he did. He told her he had fallen in love with her. He had only said those evil things because of his father. Draco Malfoy was still afraid of his father. Draco feared his father and the things he would do to both of them if Draco had told him the truth. Hermione wanted so badly to believe it, but why now. Why tell her now, several months later, after getting with another girl that he loved her. It couldn’t be true. If he loved her, it wasn’t true. Hermione told him she would think about it. Deep down, she knew the answer, but she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But she wouldn’t be hurt like him. She couldn’t be hurt like that again. And as long as Draco Malfoy feared his father, it was always a possibility. 

"Give me another chance, please Hermione…"

_Cause Im not your princess  
This aint a fairytale  
Im gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

__

__

She felt horrible saying no. She felt as if she was the one who had made him suffer. However, she stayed strong. She told him no. She didn't need him. She didn't want him. She didn't love him anymore. He had hurt her in the worst of ways and now she was happy. But what was happiness, anymore? Dramatic, Hermione was not, but heartbreak isn’t easy. She was moving on and she had even gone to a few parties with her best friends, not that they helped. But it was better than nothing and they were always there for her. They always kept her strong and never made her cry. The only time there were tears was from laughing to hard. She was happy. She would be happy.

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

That was the last year she saw him. Graduation was freeing and allowed her to properly move on and gave her the chance to give her heart to someone else. She saw him a few years later. He was with Daphne Greengrass. Hermione thought very little of him these days. She was engaged to another man and he was everything Draco wasn't. She had found her white knight.


End file.
